Masked Up Scars
by Simply-Clovely
Summary: Cato starts his new life at Panam High School where he meets Clove, and a few others who will change the way he is forever. Life's going good, but will his mistakes from the past ruin his chance at happiness? (This story will be written in both Cato and Clove's views) *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from this story*


_I jump over the metal fence, scraping my shoulder as I do so. My body lands flat against the cement ground, knocking the wind out of me. I ignore my lack of air and continue to jolt down the street. Blood starts gushing out of my shoulder but I have no time to fix it right now. From a distance, I hear a multiple cop cars and ambulances headed toward the disaster. The disaster I created. I try quicken my pace. Eventually, my knees give out on me and collapse on the sidewalk. I take a few deep breathes to try and lower my heart rate. I lower my head in to my blood stained hands. Just as I lift my head,a cop car turns the corner and speeds towards me. I jump up and push my legs to run as fast a they will go. I turn the corner to what happens to be a dead end. Shit! Just as I turn around, the cop car, along with two others now, corner me._

"Have a good day at school honey." My mother yells from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, not likely." I mumble under my breathe. At least I thought I mumbled, but my mother's response to my sarcastic reply tells me other wise.  
"Cato Richard Evens! This is a brand new year in a brand new school. Maybe this year we can start with a new attitude as well?" She gently places a hand on my cheek and but I push it away.  
"Like I said, not likely."  
I make my way over to the living room to find my little sister, Belle, curled up on the end of the couch. I bend over in front of her to come in contact with her sleeping body. I kiss her forehead with such gentleness and stroke her silky blonde hair that ran down to her mid waist. She had such beautiful eyes as well. Those deep blue eyes of hers will attract boys to her one day, boys that will get their necks snapped if they so much as touch a string of hair on her.

I guess you could say I'm a bit protective of my little princess. To be honest, she's the only thing that can bring me to calm myself when I reach my boiling point. All it takes is for her to look at me with those big, mesmerizing eyes of hers and engulf me in a tight hug, then I'm calm. It's as if nothing bad exists in the world anymore except for that innocent little voice of hers.  
I pull myself off the floor and reach for my bag, flinging it over my shoulder, then I head out the door and to my new school.

"Welcome students, to a brand new year here at Panam High School!" A loud voice of who I believe is the principal, Mr. Crane, booms over the intercom. "Today's schedule will be a bit crazy. You will spend the first three hours of the day meeting each of your teachers, then lunch, and lastly, the whole school, including the teachers and staff, will attend an assembly for the rest of the day."  
Cato makes his way through the halls of Panam High, searching for his locker._ Locker 128, locker 128. Where the hell is locker 128!_ It's nearly impossible to see the anything but the back of people's heads, never mind locker numbers. The hallways are full of groups of students yelling and screaming over one another. It's complete madness._ Locker 125, 126, 127, aha! Locker 128!_

I open up my locker and throw my bag inside, keeping nothing but a pen with me. When I close my locker door, I come face to face with a blonde girl, accompanied by two other girls behind her.  
"Hey there. Haven't seen you around these halls. You must be new. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed you." She runs her hand down my abs while winks at me.  
"Uh, yeah. I transferred." I try my best to end this pointless conversation but she keeps it going.  
"That's cool. I'm Glimmer and this is Cashmere and Nikki." She says, flipping her hair.  
"I'm Cato." I don't even bother to make eye contact when I reply.  
"In case you can't take a hint,he clearly doesn't want to talk to you Glimmer," comes a deep voice from behind.  
"Screw you Marvel." She growls and walks away, her two friends following behind like lost puppies.  
"Thanks man." I say, playfully punching him on the shoulder.  
"No problem. I don't care how much I hate a person; letting them sit there with Glimmer babbling on and flirting is something no one should have to deal with. I'm Marvel."  
"Cato." I state for the second time today.  
"See you around dude," Marvel says and walks away, meeting up with a group of guys at the end of the hallway.  
_What a great way to start out the day._  
I check to see my first class period is on my schedule, World History: Mr. Flickerman: Rm 274.

* * *

Just about every seat in the classroom is taken. The desks are paired up into to which made this situation even worse. I spy around to try and find an empty seat to my liking. There's one in the front row next to a guy covered in his own sweat. And I'm not over exaggerating when I say this. There was a puddle on his desk. I'll pass on that one.  
I drag my feet down an isle and find another empty seat in one of the rows in the back, closest to the window. the desk attached to it is occupied by a girl who has her face buried in the book in her hand. From what I can see, she seems decent looking. She's dressed in a pair of light, faded skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a pair of black and white toms. He hair is the darkest shade of brown. So dark, it could be mistaken as black if it wasn't for the sun light beaming in on it.  
I slide into the desk beside her. She was so lost in her book, she jumped half a mile when she heard me.  
When she brought the book down, she glared at me with her emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful, I couldn't break the eye contact.  
"H-hi. I'm um, uh. I'm C-Cato." _You idiot, _I repeatedly say to myself in my head.  
"I'm Clove. And if you don't mind, _Cato_, I was at a very interesting part in my book." She turns her attention back to her book.  
I gulp loud.  
"Uh, um yeah, get back to reading. Don't let my presence stop you." She quickly glances at me, a smirk growing on her face.  
_Clove._

I repeat the name in my head all through out class. I cant help but glance over at her now and then too.  
She's beautiful, absolutely stunning.  
_Well, this is a hell of a beginning to a new start._

**Well, what do you think? This is my very first fanfiction. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me if I should continue. **


End file.
